bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Target Dummy
Target Dummy, or Decoy, is a Plasmid available in BioShock and BioShock 2. When selected, it creates a translucent figure in the player's center field of view, marking the location where the decoy target will be created. Target Dummy is an active Plasmid that instantly creates a single decoy target in a single location, at the cost of EVE. The decoy target is an illusion; a translucent image of the player that Splicers, hostile Big Daddies, hostile Security Bots, Security Cameras, and Turrets will regard as an enemy. A maximum of one decoy target may be created at a time. Casting Target Dummy any subsequent number of times will remove and replace the active decoy target with a new one. The decoy has a duration of approximately ten seconds before disappearing. The created decoy does not have health or any impact points. All forms of attack against the decoy target simply pass through it. BioShock Target Dummy is a Plasmid available in BioShock. When selected, it has no visible manifestation on Jack's wrists or hands. Combat Strategy *This Plasmid is best used to draw fire away from the player. Hostile enemies will target the decoy over the player if it is the nearer target. In addition to attacking distracted enemies, the player can use the Research Camera with full effect. *Because enemy attacks pass through the Target Dummy decoy, distracting multiple enemies is preferred, as there is a high probability that enemies will take damage from each other's attacks. Even though the effect is temporary, Splicers that damage each other will continue to fight to the death even after Target Dummy's decoy disappears. *Splicers and Big Daddies that are attacking the decoy target will take extra damage from the next attack done to them with the Wrench (if one or more tonics from the Wrench Lurker line are equipped) because they are considered to be the same as unaware enemies. *When using Target Dummy against multiple enemies who use melee attacks, they will group together around the decoy target, setting them up for massive damage from area of effect attacks. Use Plasmids like Telekinesis to toss explosive objects, or weapons such as the Chemical Thrower for heavy damage on multiple targets. The player can also lead enemies into set Proximity Mines, Cyclone Traps and Trap Bolts. *This Plasmid's relatively low cost in resources, ease of use, coupled with the fact that it deals no direct damage, make it a useful tool when hacking. Recommended Tonics *EVE Saver will reduce the cost in EVE when casting this Plasmid. *Natural Camouflage will ensure the player a quick escape after casting this Plasmid. Gallery File:Target Dummy.png|Jack wielding Target Dummy. File:Target Dummy Illusion.png|A Target Dummy decoy. BioShock 2 Target Dummy appears in BioShock 2 under the name of Decoy. Upgrade Path *'Level One': Allows the user to spawn a decoy, attracting enemies towards it and thus creating a distraction. - 60 ADAM at Gatherer's Garden, first available in Pauper's Drop. *'Level Two': Damage dealt to the Decoy is reflected towards the enemy who attacked it. - 100 ADAM at Gatherer's Garden, first available in Fontaine Futuristics. *'Level Three': Player is healed proportionately to the amount of damage dealt to the enemies from their reflected attacks. - 120 ADAM at Gatherer's Garden, first available in Fontaine Futuristics. Recommended Tonics *The EVE Saver line of Tonics will significantly reduce EVE consumed when using Plasmids. *Drill Specialist significantly reduces the amount of EVE consumed when using Plasmids, at the cost of not being able to use any other weapons than Drill, Hack Tool and Research Camera. *Damage Research will significantly increase damage against researched enemies, if using Decoy 2 or 3. *Fountain of Youth restores EVE while the player is in water. This can allow the player to set out Decoys without movement from their current location. Videos [[Video:Plasmid - Target Dummy|thumb|left|300px|Target Dummy Plasmid training video in BioShock.]] http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IhNQG6QksjM Trivia *Delta's symbol on his Plasmid hand appears to be a different version of the Delta (Δ) having a smaller duplicate triangle inside of the Delta (Δ) symbol. fr:Leurre Category:BioShock Plasmids Category:BioShock 2 Plasmids